1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device.
2. Background Art
Solid-state imaging devices are known that are equipped with a solid-state imaging element such as a CMOS image sensor. In such solid-state imaging devices, the solid-state imaging element is mounted in a container that is formed with a recess on the top surface side and a glass lid is bonded to the top surface of the container (see JP-U-62-92661; JP-A-2001-108878; JP-A-2004-289572; JP-A-2005-5614; JP-A-2005-93433; and JP-A-2006-128755, for example).
As described later as part of preparatory items, a solid-state imaging device is connected to a mounting board by reflow-heated solder. At this time, since the air inside the solid-state imaging device expands, the glass lid may peel off the container if the strength of the bonding between the container and the glass lid is weak.